Currently, for creating ambience in certain occasions, people often use imitation candle lamps to imitate actual candle flame effect. A conventional imitation candle lamp commonly utilizes a flame piece supported on the lamp head, an illuminator emitting light to the flame piece, and a drive device for driving the flame piece to swing, thereby obtaining faux flame effect. However, the flame piece is supported on the lamp head by a wire, and the flame piece may swing at small amplitude due to its swing is limited by the wire. Thus the imitation effect is stiff and not lifelike.